A Different Love
by waldengirl0
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, Hermione loves Harry, but who does Harry love? Ginny? Hermione? Or someone else. Find out what happens. I know its not a great review but please just read and review Thank you.
1. My Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story but the plot, the character and places all be long to the brilliant women named J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 1

My heartbreaker

One day a group of friends containing: Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus were all enjoying a good swim in the lake at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron, Dean and Nevile were all off at the pitch playing a game of Quiddich with some of the other House teams. Now Ginny had been trying so hard to get Harry's attention all day, by flirting with him. As Ginny was in such love with Harry she was trying very hard to get his attention, but Ginny was not the only one who was flirting with Harry, yes there was another and the worse part of it was that it was her best friend Hermione Granger. Ginny already knew that Harry has liked Hermione for quite a while and she could tell the Hermione liked him as well, but Ginny tried to pretend like all that was not happening and that one day Harry would fall for her.

"God, it's cold in here" said Ginny while hanging off of Harry's back.

"Hey I found a warm spot over there, near shore want me to show you where it is?" said Seamus

"Yea sure, I could use a bit of warming up. Hey Harry want to come?" Ginny said in a very flirty voice.

"You too Hermione?" She added quickly not wanting to leave her best friend out.

" No I think I'm all right," Harry said before diving into the water.

" I'll come, I'm freezing," Hermione said while she started to swim over to us " you don't mind if I go, do you Harry, I don't want to leave you all by yourself." She said in her cute little voice that she did.

I rolled my eye and started to swim off as I heard Harry say:

" Now that I think of it, I am getting a little cold without my Herms with me" he said laughing.

I made a loud breathing noise as I said " Oh my god why don't you two just get a room or something" and with that I swam off.

I got on to land and ran to get my clothes, after I got them I ran to the castle as I felt a hand grab me. I looked around and it was Harry, I tried to pull away, but he used all the Quidditch strength and pulled me into his arms. Oh how long I have I want to be right here in his arms, but now all I wanted to do is run, and cry. I know that he didn't have feelings for me. I could feel my eyes starting to tear; no, no, no he would see me cry not for him.

"Gin-" He started.

"What!" I said wiping my tears.

"Can we talk" he said, "privately" he ended.

"Yeah, why privately?" I asked, not that I don't want some privacy with him, I never get Harry to myself, Hermione is always right there.

We walked into the castle and finally found and entered a private classroom. The room looked like it hasn't been used in years.

I sat down on a desk and looked down at my feet, there was no way I was going to look at him.

"Ginny, please, just tell me what wrong, you've been really quiet for the past few weeks, and today, I don't you know, you just blew up." Harry said kindly, no I wont fall for his pity.

" There is nothing-" I started but was cut off.

Harry again grabbed me, held my face up, and then looked into my eyes.

"Ginny, tell me, I'm here for you" he said pulling me into a hug.

A tear dropped as I pushed him away " but you not here with me" I whispered.

" What did you say" Harry started as he looked at me and took a step forward.

" Nothing" I said angrily as I pushed him away, " stop playing with me Harry god, you're a heartbreaker, Harry, you know you are but, me I don't think you knew. I'm not a stupid little girl with a stupid little crush Harry, I love you. You're MY heartbreaker." And with that I left.

Hermione watched as Harry ran after Ginny with a glare in eye.

"So… what's going on with you and Harry?" Seamus asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said with a laugh in her voice and smile on her face.

"Well it just seems like you really like him, I mean you two have hanging out a lot lately. And he has really been off his game in Quiddich , so I thought you know what's going on, Ron doesn't even know." Seamus said wondering.

"Well…." Hermione started " We have been hanging out a lot but I don't know, I think it would ruin thing between the trio you know me, Harry and Ron."

"So you think that there is something between you two?" Seamus said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What you don't think that me and Harry could be together?" Hermione said.

" Did I say that?" He retorted

"Whatever," Hermione said and with that see left, and swam back to the land.


	2. I dont know

Chapter 2

I don't know

Two days after the whole thing with me and Harry I was sitting in the common room, in one of the comfy chairs while Harry was by the fire. He tried to talk to me earlier tonight but, I don't know what is going on with me I just can't talk to him, it hurts way too much. I mean I will get over this, it's happened before, but never like this. I hope I get over it soon, please lord let me get over this soon.

After a few hours of just studying in the common room it was just me, Harry, Seamus, and Ron. Then after a while Ron went upstairs, it was just me, Harry and Seamus. Seamus went over to Harry and I kinda, accidentally over heard what they were saying.

"Hey Harry, we need to talk." Seamus said as he walked over to Harry from the other end of the room.

"What's up man, whoa what's going on with you, you look pissed." Harry said with wide eyes.

"So I talked to Hermione today, and um she thinks there is something going on between you two." Seamus said furiously.

"What!" Harry said.

"Yeah, Harry you know man, I thought you know I love her, so what's going on"

I gasped no way Seamus loves Hermione I can't believe it, well then that just might work to my advantage.

" Hey man, I don't know where she got that idea" Harry started "really that's not what's going on."

"So you're saying that you have NO feelings for her?" Seamus said eyeing Harry.

"Well…" Harry started.

"Well what do you like her or not, its an easy question. Just answer." Seamus shot at my poor Harry, I mean why is he pushing this, wait did I think "my Harry," yeah I did, I like the sound of that, but he doesn't like Hermione or does he, god I am so confused.

" I don't know, I mean she's smart and she has really grown" Harry said as he thought about her curves that she has grown over the years, oh and the front and the back of that girls body, damn she hot. "I guess she's grown on me."

I did not want to hear that, so out of my anger I jump up looked at the boy and by there face I guess they did not know that I was there, I rolled my eyes and left.

How could a conversation that was so good turn out to be so, just bad? I just don't know what I could do to get him; I mean maybe we we're just not supposed to be together

I am going crazy, I think I am I mean at one point I know we will be together and next I have no faith at all.

I woke up the next morning still tired, I went down to the common room and saw Hermione.

"Hey Gin, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked defensively.

"No reason, yesterday you just freaked out, just wanted to make sure your okay." Hermione said, like she cares. Wait what am I talking about of course she cares, she's my best friend. Then why would she flirt with Harry even though I like him?

"You know Hermione, I don't get you, you say that you want to see if I'm fine but

you just go and flirt with Harry, I mean you know I like him." I said with anger in my face.

"Well, Ginny, I know you like but so do I" Hermione start.

" No really Hermione I know that, the school knows that, but, well, whatever!" I said, fuck I just, I'm so mad.

"Ginny, please don't be mad at me, its not my fault that I like him, it just kinda happened. It's not you planed to love him either, right?" Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah okay Hermione, I'm not mad okay, whatever, lets just get some breakfast." Its okay I have a plan, kinda, well hear is my plan, basically to get Hermione and Seamus together, and that leaves Harry all to me.

When we got the Great Hall, we went to sit with Harry and Ron, oh and of course Seamus.

Harry got up and came to sit next to me.

As he sat next to me he laid a hand on my thigh, oh goodness; I love it when he touches me. Now that I notice he has been doing that a lot lately, I'm liking it, a lot.

"Hey Gin, how are you?" Harry said kindly.

"Well I'm as good as I am going to be, by myself of course." Well I had to put a small in there.

Harry smiled at me " Well the other day, when I said I wanted to talk to you, I meant it."

" Okay, well when do you want to talk?" I asked

Again he smiled at me, I love it when he smiles " well after breakfast is okay with me, how about you."

"Yeah its cool, with me"

"Great, thanks Gin, I can always count on you." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

He went back to his seat and I saw Hermione looking at me, and she did not look happy. She came over to me.

"What was that" She asked me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know," I said with a huge smile on my face. " But don't be mad at me whatever it will be, its not like I planned it." I said with my little bitch attitude in there.

A/N: I want to give big shout out to pettybureaucrat she really helped me with this chapter. So thank you so much for you help.


End file.
